Lullaby Baby
by xHatsuharuDeservesTohrux
Summary: A Day in the life of Hermione's and her newborn son...  If people like it enough, I'll continue it. XD


赤ちゃん こもりうた

（Akachan Komoriuta)

Lullaby Baby

By: Emilie E. Carter

Written: January 2nd, 2011

In Honor of Amanda P. and Her Dreams.

Note: Koibito means "Sweetheart"

A young mother, who couldn't have been older than twenty, sat in her nursery holding her six-month-old son in her arms. As she rocked him into a sweet slumber, all she could do was smile at his tiny form. Despite the fact neither of parents had black hair, somehow their son had acquired it. She loved how his ocean blue eyes looked up at her with wonder and amusement. They were so bright with life.

The young mother had fair skin—what most would describe as 'ivory', and long bronze hair that cascaded in soft waves down just above her lower back.

Her hazel, almond shaped eyes were full of nothing but love and wonder for her child while she looked at her infant son as she rocked him. She was a petite woman. Thin and fragile in appearance, but was strong willed with an equally strong spirit in her.

Her name was one of her husband's favorite things about her. Said husband was thinking of this watching from the doorway—unnoticed and smiling to himself.

He sighed inwardly. "My Koibito's name…so simple but almost sounds like a melody…Ha! Listen to me! I sound like a lovedrunk fool! But I suppose that's exactly what I am…all because of Hermione…" The tall, lanky, redheaded man slowly opened the door to avoid waking his son. He slowly made his way towards his wife with his signature grin upon his face.

"Koibito…" he breathed.

At first, her head turned to him with the look of confusion on her features. In just a moment, her expression changed to joy and affection.

She looked up at him as he stood behind the rocking chair and wrapped his long arms around her, then gave her a chaste kiss. He smiled at his son who was struggling to stay awake,

"Hey, little Alec," his father greeted him, reaching over to poke his button nose.

Suddenly, Alec's little hand clasped his father's finger.

"Cooo—do! Hehheh-Ah-ha!" Alec cooed at his Papa…then let out a high-pitched hiccup. Then, the infant seemed to whine in frustration. "Uh-mreeew. Mmaa'heh! Hmmm…huuuuh!"

"Talkative—isn't he?" Hermione laughed lightly.

"Ah, so that's why my little man won't go nappie-boo!" Her husband, George, chuckled—toying with his son's hand. Hermione laughed at her husband's choice of words.

"What?" He gazed at her quizzically, "What'd I do?"

"Heheheh! ha…ah….!" Hermione tried to halt her laughter. After composing herself she began, "N-nappy-boo?"

"What's so funny about that? If I do recall correctly, my dear, don't you refer to his baby food as, 'The Foo-Foo Train'?"

Alec giggled and cooed some more at his father's comment—as if he knew it was a retort.

"Hhuh! That's only when I feed him his bottle!" she defended.

"Fine, fine…I just love it when you're flustered…" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. His head moved to rest his chin onto her shoulder.

" You!"

He nuzzled into her shoulder, "Me! So we should try to get rid of his widdle hic-up—shouldn't we?"

"I already tried everything! Bottle feeding, burping him, ginger-ale—"she began.

George faked a dramatic gasp, "What's this? You've been giving my son ALE! You've drunken him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes while she made a last effort to calm him by bouncing him, "George—seriously!"

"Okay, okay!" he chuckled lightly at his wife's annoyance.

"Well, have you tried a lullaby?" he asked, twirling a lock of her hair,

"For hiccups? No…"

"Lemme try…"

"Alright…" Hermione said as she began to rock him gently.

_"Candy hearts and chocolate bars can't substitute for the feeling in your heart—_  
_so don't bother._  
_Flowers are a loving gesture but you know you can do much better_  
_if you try you can say it with the look in your eyes…_

_But if this is my dying breath, I just want you to hear me…hear me say, "I love you." One last time._

_So will you be my Valentine for forever not one day?_

_'Cause when this day is over, know my feelings haven't changed…"_

He finished.

When their son had fallen soundly asleep, she looked at him slightly bewildered with wide eyes and asked,

"_'Valentine's Day'_ by RJA (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)? The Muggle band…why would you choose that song as a lullaby?"

He looked at his wife and simply kissed her, as he pulled a peppermint rose from his coat pocket. George then nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Koibito."

Fin.

*777 words! I'm so proud! I know, I know! Revival of the Heart is on hold. ONLY BECAUSE I have severe writer's block. Jesus I need assistance! **If you have any ideas/ something you would love to see for that story, PM me on FF . NET !**

**Review** this one-shot/ RotH and I _**will**_ update faster! Trust me...Modivation is KEY for my stories to be born & grow!

Love, xHatsuharuDeservesTohrux


End file.
